


Spoils of War

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Military, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Master/Pet, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: The elvish army is marching into the borders of the human imperial empire. Companies of soldiers are being sent off on skirmishes against towns by the border, with orders to enslave the villagers so they can be taken back to the capital. Their goal is to break down the moral of the empire as much as they can, with hopes to eventually install a puppet government in the empire. Though, it doesn't hurt to secure some valuable prisoners in the process. And since the empire is already spread out thin as it is, they find it nearly impossible to mount any real defense. Only recently drafted garrisons of former villagers stand between the elvish soldiers and the towns they're looking to pillage. One such soldier, a healer, is caught after staying behind to treat the wounded. Before long he finds himself in chains, being taken to the elf camp. Worse, the captain of that company of elves takes an interest in him, deciding to bring him to her tent in order to extend her people's... 'hospitality'.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Spoils of War

[F4M] Spoils of War [Script Offer] [Fdom] [Elf girl] [Rape] [Her prisoner] [One ruined orgasm] [Mind Break] [Calling you puppy] [69] [Cum as lube] [Rough sex] [Choking] [Creampie] mentions [Breeding] but also [Contraceptive use] [Aftercare] [Cuddling] [L-bombs]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. I want you to do what you're comfortable with, so feel free to add your own flavor to the script, or to change it in a fashion that better suits your style :)

Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

[Authoritative] Wrap this up. We still have to take the prisoners back to camp. 

And make sure they’re well behaved. It’s better they learn manners now. Their future masters may not be forgiving as we are…

{Brief pause}

{As she notices someone among the crowd} Hold it. Where’d you find this one? 

He’s wearing decent robes--healer’s attire.

I thought we routed the garrison stationed here? 

{Brief pause to indicate response} 

Hmph. I’m sure you thought yourself very brave, little boy, staying behind to heal the wounded.

Well, I hope it was worth it. That little stunt cost you your freedom.

{Soft chuckle} A defiant stare isn’t going to do anything. In fact, it only makes you look cuter.

You know what, lieutenant? Why don’t you leave this one here? 

{Amused} Don’t smirk at me… Have you forgotten? As this company's captain, I get a cut of all spoils earned. And that includes slaves…

What? There’s a first for everything, isn’t there? 

{Brief pause to indicate response}

Oh, go on, lieutenant. There are plenty of other prisoners for you to play with. I think it’s alright for me to have just this one.

{Chuckle} Yes, I promise not to be too hard on him.

Honestly, lieutenant... What kind of woman do you think I am? 

{Playfully} Don’t I always treat our guests with the utmost courtesy?

You’re the one who insists on testing the merchandise out first.

{Addressing the prisoner now} Well, don’t worry little human. Unlike my friend here, I know how to treat a man with respect.

{Brief pause to indicate response}

{Still playful} Don’t pay her any mind, sweetie… I promise not to break you. Or, at least, I’ll make sure you enjoy getting used by me…

{Soft laugher} Alright, lieutenant. I’ll catch up with you later. Go blow off some steam for me, okay? We’ll need you in top fighting shape when we get moving again.

{Brief pause as the lieutenant leaves} Mmm, it’s just you and me now, sweetheart. 

So, what’s your name? I like to get to know my prey a little before pouncing…

{Brief pause}

Not too talkative, are you? That’s alright. I’ll get you to warm up to me in time.  
I’m known for being quite… persuasive. Don’t be surprised if you end up sharing some very intimate words with me.

Mmm, why don’t we go to my tent, sweetie? I think we could use a little privacy.

And don’t drag your feet. If you’re a good boy, I might even take off those chains.

That’s it. Just follow me...

{Brief pause to indicate the passage of time}

Nice, isn’t it? 

Being an officer does have its perks. And the upgraded living conditions is certainly one the better ones. 

I mean, a tent is still a tent. But I’d take this over the standard bivouac any day.

You’d be amazed the difference even the most basic mattress can have on your sleep quality. Then again, you’ve probably been sleeping outside for awhile now, haven’t you?

{Scoff} Please, you’re no villager. I can recognize a soldier when I see one.

Only, I thought you imperials were all cowards. You should have left with the rest of your comrades, honey. Trust me, a healer is a valuable unit to lose. And hardly worth the lives of a few farmers.

{Soft chuckle} Not to mention, my troops were already going to heal them for you.

I’m sure you’ve heard what my people do with our prisoners? That we enslave them and take them back to the capital?

Well, a slave isn’t worth much when they’re dead. We elves stand to benefit greatly from healing the wounded you leave behind. Even your women will have some use for menial labor. 

Unlike you humans, elves aren’t a naturally wasteful people. We believe that every life has value somewhere.

{Mischievous} You, for instance, will be indispensable to me. 

Really. I’ve been in desperate need of someone to warm my bed at night.

{Soft chuckle} You seem confused, dear. How sweet.

I mean, what did you expect was going to happen? I picked you out to come here to my tent--all alone. There really are only two options there, and I certainly wasn’t about to torture you.

{Sweet} No, baby. I have something *much better* in mind for you.

Oh, it isn’t so bad. I know you think that I’m beautiful, despite being your enemy. And this way, at least there’s some romance.

Your friends aren’t getting that luxury… Do you know what’s happening to them right now?

{Mischievous} Do you really want to know?

{Whispered, or just softly spoken} Every single man we took from the town is being raped by my soldiers. Their clothes were stripped the second they got to camp, their frail bodies pinned to the ground. And no struggling or screaming will save them. They will be used, passed around--until they go unconscious. Then, when they wake up, another one of my girls will be there to rape them again. 

Oh, I’ve upset you now, haven’t I? Look at the rage in your eyes, the way you’re clenching your fists as if readying to attack me.

{Teasing} Gods, you’re adorable when you’re angry. 

Let me tell you something, sweetie: Even if you were in top form and out of those chains, you still wouldn’t be able to so much as scratch me.

After all, you don’t become a captain in the elfish army without some skill on the battlefield. It’s a long way up the ladder, to tell the truth. I had to train my whole life to get where I am today. You, on the other hand, couldn’t have been fighting for more than a few months.

You’re no hardened killer. Just a desperate person forced into battle. 

I wonder what you were doing before all of this… I can imagine you in some nearby town, training under the local healer— a simple life, but a peaceful one. 

And now… you’re here, with me. Defeated, without hope, without a chance of escape. 

Even your anger is dull and fading. It won’t help, anyway. There’s no getting out of this.

{Pensive} Hmm. *Do* you live close, sweetheart? I was only guessing before, but you seemed determined to hold this village. Unnaturally so. As if, you considered it to be the last line of defense between my forces… and something precious.

Mmm, you grew up near here, didn’t you? A local boy. Wanting to protect his home town.

Aw, baby. Don’t be afraid.

What’s wrong? Did I cut a little too close to the bone?

Are you imagining what I’m going to do to your home? How my troops will tear through it, taking any man they come across?

I’m guessing you are, considering the pall that seems to have just fallen over you.

{Pensive} Hmm. How terrible… for you to face such horror.

I wish I could… comfort you, somehow…

{Brief pause as she tries to brush a hand against his cheek}

Oh, darling. It’s okay… I’m not going to hurt you. 

I just wanted to… brush my fingers against your cheek.

See. That wasn't too bad, was it?

If you’d like, I could keep touching you… 

{Soft moan} Good boy. 

I’m sorry I scared you. I won’t say that I didn’t mean it. Because, well everything I said was true. But, it wasn’t very nice of me to get you worked up like that.

How about you take a couple deep breaths while I take these chains off? That’s it. Let yourself calm down a little, sweetie. 

{Brief pause} Better? 

No? Still anxious?

Close your eyes. 

{Encouraging} Trust me, I know a special trick that’ll help. 

There you go. Keep them closed, got it?

{Soft kiss, gradually becomes more aggressive}

{Chuckle} You look disappointed that I stopped. 

Guess my little trick worked, huh? You’re feeling all nice and relaxed now…

Do you want more? 

{Soft moan} Come here…

{Making out for a little bit}

‘No’? What’s wrong? Doesn’t it feel good when I rub you down there?

{Mischievous} If you don’t like it, then why are you getting hard?

{Soft moan} Don’t be ashamed, dear. It’s a natural reaction. 

Somewhere deep inside, you enjoy being made into my toy. Even if you don’t want to admit it, you love how helpless I make you feel. A little voice in the back of your mind is begging for more, wishing I would just claim you. 

{Kissing} What an adorable slut… Getting excited from the thought of being raped…

I can—{kiss}--I can feel how stiff you’ve gotten. 

{Kissing} You’re practically bulging out of your pants, sweetie…

{Kissing} Good boy. Just give in like the submissive little pet you are. 

That’s it. Let master pleasure you…

{Kissing, moaning} Gods, you’re just the cutest.

I think I might have to bring you back home with me. 

Would you like that, sweetie? To be my sex-slave for the rest of your life?

{Kiss} I promise to treat you well. {Kiss} Mhm, I’ll give you lots of love every day—{kissing, soft moan}--use you to satisfy myself.

I’ve been looking for a mate, actually. 

{Brief pause} 

{Soft laughter} Well, thank you, baby. But even women like me can have trouble finding a good boy to call their own.

Mmm, have you ever wondered why you don’t see any elf men? It’s because most children born to elves are girls. 

Men only make up a fraction of our population. So, naturally, only the most powerful elf women can afford to have one. 

{Kiss, soft moan} That’s why we need to take so many humans prisoners. Good boys like you are worth a lot back in the capital. 

After all, it doesn’t really matter if our mate is an elf or a human. We aren’t picky. All that matters is that he knows how to submit.

{Kissing, moaning} Are you going to be obedient for me, baby?

Mmm, I know you are… 

Gods, I love how needy you’ve gotten, grinding yourself into my hand so desperately.

Do you want me to take your clothes off, sweetie?

{Brief pause}

{Soft chuckle} Oh, sweetie, I love hearing you beg. But why don’t you ask a bit more properly?

Come on, pet. Tell your master how much you enjoy being raped. I want to hear you say it, sweetheart.

Say, “please, master. Please use me like the little breedslut I am.”

{Brief pause to indicate response}

*Good boy*.

{Kissing} I bet all my friends back home would be jealous if they knew what I’m doing right now; making a cute boy like you moan and shake...

{Kissing, moaning} Hearing you whimper has even gotten me a little wet.

Good boy. Just let master strip your clothes off…

{Brief pause as she takes his clothes off} 

{A bit concerned} Sweetie… You got all bruised up…

I’m sorry my girls were so rough with you. They can get carried away sometimes.

But don’t worry. Because I’m going to make it all better…

{Soft kiss} That didn’t hurt did it? When I kissed the bruise on your chest?

{Soft kisses} Good boy. I promise to take all that pain away…

Just let me plant {soft kiss} soft little kisses on your perfect body...

{Soft kisses} See? The bruises are gone now.

{Soft chuckled} Surprised? Well, I know a little healing magic, myself. It’s pretty standard for someone of my rank. 

And healing your cuts and bruises was the least I could do--really. 

I wish… I wish I could do more.

I care about you, sweetheart. I know that might be difficult to believe. But it’s true. 

At first, I only thought you were a cute boy I could play with, maybe someone to make an example of. But the more I break you down, the more I realize how much I want you.

{soft moan, aggressive} Get on the mattress.

Good boy. Just stay there on your back as I take the rest of my clothes off. 

{Brief pause as she takes her clothes off}

Watch as I… {moan} position myself above you…

Can you see the juices dripping down my thighs, baby?

Master’s gotten all hot and bothered because of you…

{Soft moan} I need my sweet boy to take care of me.

Fuck… that’s it. Master’s going to sit on your face, sweetheart.

{Moaning} Yes! Use your tongue to pleasure me!

Oh, *good boy*. Lick my slit...

Gods, you’re such a sweet thing. I didn’t even have to order you to do this. 

You knew—{soft moan}--you knew exactly what I needed…

{Moaning} Your tongue feels amazing…. 

And the way you nuzzle yourself into me, so eager…

{Moaning} I’m going to make you mine, sweetie. 

I don’t care what I have to do. But you will be my mate…

{Moaning} Yeah? Do you like how I’m shaking my hips?

Ah…. Oh, baby, your cock looks so desperate….

I can see it twiching and leaking…

Do you need master to take care of you?

{Moaning} Yeah? Don’t worry, pet. I’ll make you feel really good...

Mmm, just let me adjust myself so I can… mmm… get close to your aching heat…

Can you feel my breath on the tip, sweetie?

{Soft exhale} 

{Chuckle} What a lovely reaction…

I think you deserve a little more than that, though… 

{Licking} I’ll just… tease the head…

{Licking, soft moan} The pre-cum won’t stop dripping out… {lick} But, fuck, you taste so good...

{Licking, moaning} Don’t stop worshipping my pussy, sweetie… 

I know I’m driving you wild with my mouth, but master wants her good boy to eat her out, okay?

{Moaning} Gods, I needed this. I’ve been so pent up lately. 

{Moaning, licking} You can’t imagine how difficult it’s been, trying to hold myself back while the other soldiers get to take any man they want…

I guess—{moan}--I guess I could’ve joined in. But I’m their superior officer. Shouldn’t I be above that?

{Moaning, likcing} Not mention… I didn’t just want some toy to be thrown aside. I was waiting for a perfect little pet like you to come along. That’s why I knew I had to claim you, to make sure no one else could get their hands on you…

{Moaning} Ah! Yes! Good boy.

Don’t stop… I can feel myself—{moan}--getting close…

{Moaning, maybe a little more aggressive} I know you love being smothered by your master’s pussy. Don’t you, sweetheart?

Good boy… Mark yourself with my juices. 

{Slightly more intense moaning} Ah… Don’t stop! 

I’m *so* close…

{Moaning} Yes! Make you master, cum, puppy! 

[Improv to orgasm] 

I’m squirting all over you… 

{Moan, breathing a little hard as she comes down from her orgasm} That’s it, slut. Drink my cum.

Don’t waste a single fucking drop…

*Good boy*. Your cock looks like it’s about to burst. Mmm, my taste must be driving you crazy. 

Should I finish you off, sweetie? 

{Gentle chuckle} Oh, that’s right. You can’t talk while I’m smothering you with my womanhood, now can you?

Well, that’s alright. I’ll take those—{soft moan}--delicious whimpers as a yes…

[Blowjob begins, feel free to add improv or to extend this section as much as you want]

{Sucking} How do my lips feel around your shaft, baby?

Can you imagine what it would be like to blow your thick load down my throat? To feel me milking you dry?

{Sucking, moaning} *Good boy*. Gentle licks… Just.. {moan} clean your master up...

{Sucking, moaning} My poor baby boy… So desperate to cum, to empty his heavy balls for me.

And you’ve held it in so well, sweetie. You know not to cum without permission. Even despite how deep I’m taking you…

{Sucking, moaning} To get a blowjob from your master while being surrounded by her scent… The stimulation must be making your mind turn to mush.

You’d do anything I told you to right now, wouldn’t you, puppy?

{Sucking, moaning} *Good boy*. You’re throbbing even harder…

Are you getting close? Yeah? 

How about I go a little faster?

{Slightly more intense sucking, could add some light gagging} 

{In between breaths} Are you ready, sweetie? 

Do it. Cum for me. Cum for your master!

{Very brief sucking, followed by a mouth popping sound as she takes him out of her mouth just before he starts cumming}

{Sweetly sadistic} Aw, baby… Did I stop too early?

{Gentle chuckle} I’m sorry, puppy. I made you ruin your orgasm, didn’t I?

Mmm, and I’m holding your hips down so you can’t even buck into the air…

Oh, sweetheart. Your cum is dribbling out so pathetically… 

It’s like your cock is leaking.

{Excited} I can feel you—{moan}--whining into my pussy…

That’s it, slut. Feel the frustration of ruining, of being denied pleasure. 

Oh, *good boy*. Keep leaking for me. Leak as the taste of my cum lingers on your tongue

{Possessive} My adorable little pet. Do you see what I can do to you? How I can make you into a weak, quivering mess whenever I want to? 

I can force you to make a sticky mess all over yourself, to ruin like a brat. And then have you thank me for giving you even that.

Do you see the control I have over you? Do you understand now how utterly and completely I own you?

Here, let me just… Get off, so you can speak.

{Soft moan} Look your master in the eyes, puppy. 

You’re my mate, my property. When this is all over, I’m bringing you back to the capital to live with me as my breedslut.

You will wake up every morning, knowing that you are blessed by gods. Because you are mine. Because you get to serve me. 

I’m going to fuck you whenver I want, force you to cum deep inside me until it finally takes. And once I have our first child, you’re going to do it all over again. You will be my kept boy. My lover. 

And since I love you so, so much. I’m going to give you a real orgasm--the best orgasm of your life.

But before I can, you have to do one last thing for me, sweetheart.

It isn’t anything difficult, either. I just want to hear you beg again.

{Soft moan} Come one, puppy. I know you want to cum. 

Beg. Say you love your master. That all you want is to be owned and used by me.

{Deep kiss} *Good boy*. Good fucking boy.

Kept saying you love me, that you need your master to claim you as hers. 

{Kissing} 

{Aggressive} I’m going to fuck you until you’re drained and empty. I want to feel your seed splashing against my cervix.

Mmm, I hope you’re prepared, sweetie. Because master’s going fulfill your deepest desire… 

Mmm, I know you like it rough… So that’s exactly what I’ll give you.

{Soft chuckle} You’ll beg me to stop, and love me even more when I don’t.

{Soft moan} I’m still really wet, but I think I’ll get you lubed up a bit more anyway. 

How is it, slut? Feeling me rub your cum all over that stiff, aching cock? 

{Amused} Gods, it’s making such a naughty sound…

There. Now I’ll get at least some use out of that ruined orgasm--aside from the enjoyment of seeing you reduced to cum-drunk whore, that is…

I can’t wait to toy with you every night. 

{Soft moan} Oh, sweetie, You make it all worth it. Every drop of blood, every life I took; it all led me to you. 

I’d do it all again if I had to. I’d put thousands to the blade if that’s what it took to make you mine.

Does that scare you, darling? 

My sweet baby boy. I only wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. 

{Soft kiss} Master loves you… 

You’re my mate, my everything. You know that, don’t you?

{Happy} Good boy.

Just watch as I straddle you...

{Soft groan as she repositions herself}

Master’s going to lower herself down, okay?

Hmm?

Sweetie? What’s wrong?

{Brief pause}

{Soft laugh} Well, I guess you’re right. It would be a bit inconvenient if I got pregnant right now. 

Don’t worry. Command knows perfectly well what we’re doing with our prisoners. They made sure to supply us with plenty of contraceptives.

But you *are* going to knock me up when we get home. You’re my breedslut after all. Of course I’m going to make you impregnate me. 

In fact, you’re about to start your training, pet. 

{Commanding, but excited} From now on, you only get to cum inside me. That means no jerking off, no fucking wet dreams--nothing. Every single drop of your seed is going to be shot into my tight, wet pussy. 

{Moaning} Good boy. Just lie there and take it. You know not to struggle…

Ah… master’s pussy is swallowing you up…

{Moaning as he enters her} Your cum-covered cock is going inside me, puppy…

[Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]

It feels so good... The way you twitch and tremble as I ride you…

{Moaning} I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long, sweetie. Finally—{moan)--mounting my mate, my perfect little breedslut… 

Ah… I can’t hold back.

Master’s going to fuck you as hard as she can, okay?

{Kissing, moaning} I love you, puppy… I love you more than anything.

{Moaning} You look so cute when you’re getting fucked, sweetheart… Your eyelashes are fluttering and your mouth is slightly open. Mmm, I can hear the sweet moans barely choked out between gasps.

Do you want to thrust your hips back into me?

{Sweet} It’s okay, puppy. You have my permission.

{Moaning} Yes! Good boy! Make your master feel good!

Watch me—{moan}--rubbing my breasts as I claim you…

{Moaning} Mmm, I can’t wait to be swollen and full of milk for our children…

As soon—{moan}--as soon as this campaign is over, we’re going to take a week long break, so I can fuck you the whole time. I’ll take you every way imaginable, darling You’ll cum inside me over and over again until we’re both spent. Then I’ll use a bit of magic so we can keep going.

{Moaning, soft chuckle} Oh, it’s okay, sweetheart. I’ll make sure you knock me up.

Before you know it you’ll be in our new house in the capital, rubbing my full, pregnant belly. 

{Moaning} Mhm, you’re going to give master a baby. 

Good boy. You’re bucking your hips so eagerly…

{Amused} Did I get you excited?

Yeah? Does my perfect little boy want to make me a mommy?

{Moaning} I promise to get us home soon, pet… I’ll crush anyone in our way.

Then, when the ash has settled and the fires have died down, we can start our new life together.

{Moaning} You’re such a sweet little thing… Master knows you love her.

You love being a slave to me, being pinned beneath me…

{Aggressive} *You’re mine.* 

Yes, feel my hands wrapping around your throat, pet. 

Shhh. You’re okay… You’re okay. 

I won’t squeeze too hard. Just—{moan)--just enough to make you struggle for air.

{Moaning} Fuck... you’re cock’s getting even harder inside me…

My little slut likes being choked, doesn’t he?

{Slightly more intense moaning}

Holy shit… I think--I think I’m getting close…

You’re gonna make me cum again!

{Moaning} Cum with me baby! Empty those heavy balls!

Impregnate me!

[Improv to orgasm] 

[Sex ends]

[Heavy breathing as she recovers from her orgasm] 

{Caring} Are you alright, honey? 

{Soft kisses} Mmm, I’m sorry I was so rough with you…

I just got so worked up and couldn’t hold myself back.

{Kiss} You’re too adorable for your own good. How could I resist raping you?

{Brief pause}

{Concerned} Oh, sweetie. Don’t cry. 

No, no, don’t cry, baby.

I love you. 

{Kissing} I want you to be happy. That’s why I did this, so you could finally be the good boy you always knew you were…

Here, let me—(soft moan)--get off of you so we can cuddle.

That’s it. Settle into my arms… 

There, doesn’t that make you feel nice and safe?

{Kiss} You must be exhausted. 

Mmm, it’s alright. You can rest.

We won’t be getting new orders for a few days now. So take all of the time you need. 

And don’t you dare think about following me onto the battlefield when the fighting starts again. I understand that you want to help. But I can take care of myself… And I need to know that you aren’t in harm's way. 

{Brief pause}

{Kiss} Good boy. As long as we have each other, everything will be okay.

{Sweet} In a few years, this war will be a distant memory. We’ll be too busy taking care of the kids to even pay it any mind…

So, rest for me, darling. Rest in your lover’s arm…

[End]


End file.
